1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate generally to generating a device address of a wireless local network, and more particularly, to generating a device address of a wireless local network by using a zone identity in a WiMedia medium access control (MAC).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a device address, which is set in a device within a beacon group, is generated by the device within the beacon group. In this case, WiMedia devices comprise the beacon group.
Specifically, the device address is generated by the device itself without a coordinator which controls the device within the beacon group.
In this case, the device address, which is generated by the device, is not used by the other devices comprising the beacon group. Also, device addresses may be randomly generated in each device.
A device within a beacon group generates a device address on its own without a coordinator, which causes a conflict among device addresses.
The conflict of device addresses is recognized when a device receives a frame which has a device address of the device, or receives a beacon frame or data frame possessing a beacon slot which is not used in the device, in the device having the same device address.
When the conflict of device addresses occurs, devices independently generate device addresses again. Accordingly, the conflict of device addresses may occur again, although Media Access Control (MAC) addresses are monitored.
Also, a great amount of time is spent in searching for MAC addresses where the conflict of device addresses does not occur, which affects a seamless communication.
The conflict of device addresses may occur when generating a same device address when two devices first join in a beacon group. Also, the conflict of device addresses may occur when a beacon group of a corresponding device is merged with an alien beacon group including a device having a device address identical to a device address of the corresponding device.
In this case, device addresses may be regenerated and used in a case that generates the same device address when two devices first join in the beacon group.
Conversely, when merged with an alien beacon group including the device having the device address identical to a device address of a device which is communicating, the conflict of device addresses is recognized and the device address is regenerated. Accordingly, communication may not be continuously performed, and network resources may not be efficiently used.
Thus, an apparatus for preventing device addresses from conflicting when merging with an alien beacon group is required to perform a continuous communication.